Zero the Loner
by Windrises
Summary: Zero thinks that he doesn't need the Black Knights anymore so he has them leave and tries to fight the prince alone.


Notes: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. This story is dedicated to all of the talented people that worked on Code Geass.

Zero and Prince Schneizel had another battle. Although Zero won the battle the prince was almost was the one who had the victory. Zero said, "I need to figure out new ways to stop you. I barely managed to win that fight."

Schneizel decided to trick Zero again. He said, "The problem is your teammates."

Zero asked, "What do you mean?"

Schneizel said, "You've proven that you're the best fighter around here. However your teammates are rather lacking in fighting skills. If you didn't have them around anymore you would accomplish your victories much easier."

Zero replied, "Sadly you've made some really good points. I'm going to think about it."

A few days later Zero had a meeting with the Black Knights. C. C. asked, "What's going on?"

Zero said, "I've thought about a choice that'll change all of my future missions."

Kaname Ohgi asked, "What's the choice?"

Zero sighed and said, "You're not going to work for me anymore."

General Tohdoh asked, "What do you mean?"

Zero said, "I'm sorry, but this team hasn't been that helpful to me. In fact you people are ruining my chances of winning my future battles with the prince."

C. C. asked, "Why would you think such a false thing?"

Zero said, "Frankly you don't have enough fighting skills. You people are kind of people. You may do well at small missions, but my missions are the most important missions of all time."

C. C. replied, "The Black Knights and I have helped you dozens of times."

Zero didn't want to offend his team members, but he felt like he should. He said, "Your help is no longer wanted around here. You can visit the hideout on holidays, but you're none of you are allowed to work with me anymore. Please excuse me while I prepare for my next battle with the prince."

Tamaki said, "It's hard to believe that Zero would force us to quit."

Ohgi replied, "It seems like we weren't as cool as we thought we were."

The Black Knights walked out of the hideout. Zero said, "I feel bad for rejecting their help, but it was a good choice."

C. C. replied, "It seems like I have to go too."

Zero said, "I'm sorry if I was a little rude."

C. C. replied, "I liked you Zero. I was hoping that you liked me too. It seems like you've wanted me to scram for a while."

Zero said, "I'm sorry. I don't like hurting your feelings. You're important. Now scram." C. C. wiped some tears off her face and left.

Meanwhile Prince Schneizel felt super excited. He tap danced in his office. Princess Cornelia asked, "What's going on?"

Schneizel smiled and said, "This is a really special day. I tricked Zero into getting rid of all of his teammates. Now he has nobody to protect himself from my wrath."

Cornelia replied, "This is terrific news."

Schneizel said, "I'm going to make Zero lose tomorrow."

The next day Schneizel traveled to Zero's hideout. He had several henchmen and weapons with him. Zero ran outside of the hideout and asked, "What's going on?"

Schneizel said, "Me and my allies are going to defeat you."

Zero proudly replied, "You're incredibly wrong about that. I have no unhelpful sidekicks to keep me from winning this time."

Schneizel said, "Actually I guarantee that you're going to lose this battle."

Zero replied, "I have the best fighting skills ever."

Schneizel said, "Your fighting skills are great, but they can't stop my team and weapons."

Zero beat up a few of Schneizel's helpers. However he struggled to defeat Schneizel's entire team. Plus the weapons that Schneizel and his henchmen had added conflict for Zero. After several minutes of trying to defeat Schneizel's entire time he passed out. Schneizel had his henchmen take Zero back to his palace.

A few hours later Zero was trapped in a giant cell. Zero asked "What's going on?"

Schneizel said, "You have the honor of being in the biggest cell that I've ever had in my palace. I had some people make it to keep you captured here."

Zero replied, "Actually being in a bigger cell simply gives me more space. You helped me out."

Schneizel sighed and said, "I'm ashamed of myself for that."

Lloyd Asplund walked by and asked, "Can I do experiments on Zero?"

Zero said, "You're not allowed to do experiments on humans."

Lloyd replied, "Well I'm not the master of obeying laws."

Schneizel said, "Doing experiments on Zero is a cool idea Lloyd. Zero deserves some extra pain." Schneizel and Lloyd did an evil laugh. Zero was pretty scared.

Meanwhile C. C. was feeling worried about Zero. She said, "Zero didn't come home. It's obvious that he had a battle with the prince that he didn't win. Despite how rude he was to me I still feel like I have to save him."

A few hours later Zero was taken to Lloyd's experiment room. Zero asked, "What's going to happen?"

Lloyd said, "I made some formulas, but I don't know what any of them do. I'm going to test all of them on you."

Zero replied, "That would be a really cruel and risky thing to do."

Lloyd said, "My experiments must be tested out. I'm going to have to take off your mask for the experiments."

Zero replied, "But that would ruin my secret identity."

Lloyd said, "It'll be a delightful honor to find out who you are." C. C. burst in and kicked Lloyd to the ground.

C. C. said, "You're not going to find out who Zero is."

Lloyd replied, "I have lots of experiments I must do to him. Finding out his secret identity is an important step of my master plan." C. C. beat up Lloyd.

Zero said, "Wow. You're really helpful and cool."

C. C. smiled and replied, "It seems like you were wrong about me being useless."

Zero said, "Yes. I was rather rude to you when I kicked you and the others out of my team. I regret doing that."

Schneizel walked into the experiment room and asked, "What's going on?"

C. C. said, "I saved Zero from that crazy scientist."

Schneizel replied, "But the scientist and I have a lot of experiments that we want to do to Zero. Zero's a rude, greedy, wacky, immature, weird criminal. He deserves tons of pain."

C. C. responded, "Even though Zero has done lots of bad things he deserves to be respected. He's one of the most heroic and coolest people that I've ever met. He's also the best looking."

Zero said, "Those statements are a very good description of me."

Schneizel replied, "You've proven that you're the prince of egos."

Zero proudly said, "That's incredibly true."

Schneizel said, "Although both of you have impressive fighting skills I can beat up both of you."

Zero replied, "You're somewhat right about that."

Schneizel asked, "What do you mean?"

C. C. said, "Lelouch and I would struggle to defeat you by ourselves, but we'll work together to defeat you."

Schneizel replied, "I doubt that'll be enough to stop me." Zero and C. C. started attacking Schneizel. The prince had enough determination to last for a long fight, but Zero and C. C.'s teamwork defeated him.

Zero said, "You did a great job C. C. I'm really proud of you."

C. C. replied, "You need to value teamwork more."

Zero said, "I'm going to re-hire all of the Black Knights." Zero hugged C. C. He asked "How can I properly thank you?"

C. C. responded, "By buying me dozens of pizzas."

Zero reluctantly said, "Okay."

The next day Schneizel and Lloyd were hanging out in the prince's meeting room. Schneziel asked, "How can I properly punish you for messing up?"

Lloyd said, "By buying me dozens of gallons of pudding."


End file.
